Sweet Revenge
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Another plotless **Logan Smut** fueled by these insane feels


You slip into the room undetected while Logan's talking and slide into a seat. According to your watch, the lecture should have been over a few minutes ago but you know that your boyfriend, who happens to be a college professor gets so into things when he's talking, that he often loses track of time. You don't mind though, watching him pace back and forth across the front of the room, rambling on about physics. He looks so handsome today dressed in his black tux, which happens to be your favorite, and his hair still perfectly in place even after hours of work. Your insides tighten instinctively as you watch his tongue flick over his bottom lip.

_This morning you started something with him, but then time got in the way and you didn't get to finish. Lust has camped out in your veins all day, with the memories of you on your knees on the bathmat this morning, there to surprise him as he stepped out of the shower, completely oblivous to your presence. You took his soft manhood in your hand, licking at the water dripping down his balls and scratching your nails lightly up and down the dark hair peppering his thighs, watching in amusement as moment after moment, he grew harder in your clutch, until he was standing at full attention. Before he could protest, you circled your tongue around the head of his now hardened cock and then ran your tongue teasingly up and down his length, until he was well lubricated, with his fingers threaded through your hair and little groans tumbling from his mouth. His sounds of pleasure always encourage you, and you wrapped your lips around him and moved your head down, engulfing him in the wet heat of your mouth, holding onto his base for support and moving your other hand to his backside to caress his buttcheek as you sucked him. You bobbed your head harder and faster, peeking up at him every so often, smitten with the clouded look of arousal in his darkened irises. His thick lips were jutted out, his jaw slacked as he watched you intensely until the incessant beeping of a car horn from outside alerted you that your ride was here for work, and you released him and stood up, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand and exiting the house with a giggle, knowing what condition you were leaving him in._

From the front of the room comes a loud slam, and your eyes are quickly averted to a student in the first row who has impatiently slammed his laptop closed. "Okay guys", Logan gets the hint and holds up a hand and waves it in understanding. "We'll continue this lesson tomorrow". The words are barely all the way out of his mouth before college students are scrambling to get their belongings together and rush out of the room.

You remain in place, waiting for him to notice you, and he doesn't disappoint. After a few minutes of you staying silent with your legs crossed, bouncing one leg over the other, with dampness coating your panties as you observe him sorting through papers while sitting at his desk. He look s up at you with his mischievious grin and asks if he can help you with something.

"Actually, there is", you recant, and get up, sauntering your way down the steps to your handsome boyfriend, letting your hand drag agross each desk that you pass. When you get close enough, you give his rolling chair a push and settle yourself on his lap, looping your arms around the back of his neck. "I think we should finish what we started", you lower your voice, giving him a seductive look.

"Ahhh", his eyes brighten and his teeth clamp down onto his lip as your fingers head to his collar to undo the knot in his tie. You place a single kiss to the patch of exposed skin and allow your hands to slide down his chest, to knead the taut skin of his abdomen.

You slant your mouth over his, letting your tongue trace the seam of his lips and feel him smirk, parting his lips, which gives you access to sneak your tongue inside his mouth. His hands start at your knees and work their way up your naked thighs as he nibbles tenderly on the tip of your tongue, then sucks on it teasingly. You feel his erection building beneath you and you squirm around when his fingers run up the front of your panties. It takes you by surprise so suddenly that you jerk away from him, letting out a cry. "Your panties are damp babe", his raspy voice falters briefly before he catches himself.

"I've been thinking about you all day", you give a direct look into his eyes, then graze your teeth along his jawline while slipping your hands up his chest, brushing roughly over his nipples.

When his fingers slip inside of you and right back out, you whine out, "Log-aaaan", then change your mind just as fast when his thumb circles your clit, making your breath catch in your throat. You can't stay still. Gripping onto his biceps, you use his thick arms as leverage to rock your hips, pushing you higher and higher. You bite down onto Logan's pulsepoint, earning a painful yet pleasurable growl, but making his fingers cease their task.

"More", you plead weakly, grabbing onto his face tightly, trying to convey your need to him without words.

He presses his lips together, making his dimples pop out, locking eyes with yours as he leisurely slides a finger inside of you, and then back out, adding another. Logan stares you down immensely as he works your core, his eyes challenging you not to look away. The seconds pass by until you're panting and moaning uncontrollably, desperately seeking release, needing to plunge headfirst into that abyss of euphoria.

All too soon, his digits withdraw from you and easily grasp your hips, lifting you up onto the top of his desk. Logan does it so smoothly that you don't get a chance to protest before he swoops down to bite at your lips and then heads toward the door, leaving you with a throbbing ache between your legs.

You watch him walk, the way the jacket of his suit is pulled tightly over his back and his muscles, further enhancing your arousal, and you slide back onto your elbows, growing more excited for some of his loving with each step that he takes. His walk is that of pure confidence, it never fails to make you weak in the knees. When he reaches the door, you expect him to lock it, but are stunned and a gasp escapes your mouth when he opens it and turns around to you, raising his eyebrows. "That's just payback for this morning. Revenge is sweet, huh?"

You don't get the opportunity to respond before he steps out of the room and out into the hallway.


End file.
